Nobody Knows Who I Really Am
by Kimy
Summary: [IchiRuki] 1 més despues de lo de Aizen, Rukia vuelve a la SS, separandose de Ichigo. Entonces comienzan los problemas...
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Knows who I really Am

**--Capitulo 1--**

-1 mes después de lo de Aizen-

Era de noche, Ichigo, tumbado en su cama miraba la brillante Luna, más redonda que nunca, mientras recordaba lo que Rukia había dicho a la hora de la cena.

_Mañana será mi último día aquí, os agradezco que me hayáis acogido en vuestra casa durante todo este tiempo,_ Ichigo no dijo nada, sabía que algún día tendría que marcharse a la SS, al resto de la familia si que le sorprendió bastante la noticia, incluso Karin, que en un principio no parecía muy contenta de que se quedase en casa no quería que se marchase.

El chico seguía mirando la Luna, aunque no quería reconocerlo, le hubiese gustado pasar el último día con Rukia, pero esta había quedado con Inoue.

A la mañana se escucho un fuerte "Kuchiki-san", era la voz de Inoue, aquella noche no había dormido mucho y le acababan de despertar, salio de su habitación donde se encontró con Rukia, lista para salir, se miraron un momento y vio como le decía adiós con la mano mientras bajaba por las escaleras, él solo se rascaba la cabeza algo molesto.

Rukia se coloco los zapatos rápidamente y nada más salir por la puerta se encontró con una feliz Inoue.

-¿Vamos? – le preguntó sonriente a Rukia

-Ah… Claro – le contesto mientras cerraba la puerta

Se marcharon tranquilamente, Inoue le intentaba explicar algo alegremente, haciendo gestos extraños con las manos, Rukia parecía poner interés en lo que explicaba.

Inoue llevo a Rukia al distrito comercial, como era bastante temprano no había demasiada gente. De repente Inoue agarró la muñeca de Rukia y comenzó a correr.

-Inoue… ¿Q-que pasa? – Preguntó Rukia extrañada por su comportamiento, Inoue se giro y le sonrió

Inoue paro de correr y soltó la muñeca de Rukia, esta se miro un poco la muñeca y luego miro a donde la había llevado. Era una gran heladería.

-¡Esta heladería es fantástica, hacen helados de todos los sabores! ¡Incluso de judías verdes!

Rukia no dijo nada, tan solo pensó que él helado de judías verdes tenía que estar asqueroso, pero no le resultó raro después de ver las cosas que comía Inoue.

Entraron y cada una se pidió su helado, Rukia decidió cogerse uno de limón, Inoue se decanto por el de judías verdes, tamaño extra-grande. Hacía buen día, así que prefirieron sentarse en la pequeña terraza que tenía el establecimiento y comenzaron a planear de quien se irían a despedir. Inoue al principio tenía pensado prepararle una fiesta de despedida, pero Rukia se negó, diciendo que no tardaría tanto en volver como para montar una fiesta de despedida, Inoue se alegro al saber que volvería pronto.

-Kuchiki-san, lo siento- le dijo la chica con sentido de culpabilidad a su amiga

- ¿Eh? – Rukia no entendía por que se disculpaba

- Es que… Seguro que hoy te hubiese gustado pasar el día con Kurosaki-kun

Rukia la miro fijamente, no dijo nada. De repente le dijo con una de aquellas sonrisas que raramente deja ver

-No… Así ya está bien

Inoue se alegró de escuchar aquello y se levantó de si asiento muy animada

-¡Bien, primero iremos a ver a Ishida y después a Sado-kun!

Cuando acabaron de tomarse el helado fueron a casa de Ishida, Inoue le pidió si podía usar el teléfono, este le dijo si, mientras Inoue lo buscaba, Rukia se despedía de Ishida. Cuando al fin Inoue encontró el teléfono marco un número rápidamente.

Después de que Inoue llamase a Rukia, Ichigo no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, así que desayuno y subió a su habitación a escuchar música, y así se le paso la mañana. Cuando por fin se canso, se vistió listo para salir a algún sitio, ni él mismo sabia donde iba a ir. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta escuchó sonar el teléfono.

-¡¡¡Ichigo, coge el teléfono!- le grito su padre desde el piso de arriba

-¡¡¡Cállate, ahora mismo lo iba a hacer!- Le respondió enfadado a su padre

Ichigo contesto la llamada, _¿Ichigo?_, enseguida reconoció la voz de la persona que le llamaba


	2. Chapter 2

**--Capitulo 2—**

Rukia ya se había despedido de todos, en verdad no eran demasiadas personas y ahora estaba en casa de Inoue. Mañana por la mañana volvería a la SS, peró ahora tenía problemas más importantes… Comer lo que le había preparado Inoue.

Se había hecho tarde y tenía hambre, pero el primer pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza a ver aquella "cosa" que Inoue llamaba "comida" y es más, se estaba comiendo con una cara de felicidad increíble, no parecía comestible y si se lo comía, moriría de forma terrible. Lo miraba por todos lados, extrañada, hasta que Inoue decidió preguntarle.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Qué no tienes hambre?

Aquello le pareció una broma de mal gusto y siguió mirando "aquello".

-¿Estas segura de que esto es comestible?

-¿Mmphf?- Inoue no se había enterado de la pregunta que le acababan de hacer y seguía comiendo

Cada vez que Inoue le preparaba algo pasaba lo mismo, siempre estaba bueno, pero su pinta no invitaba a comérselo. Rukia tomo aire, y comenzó a comerse "aquello" que le había preparado Inoue.

-Inoue, sto ta bueno- Dijo con la boca llena de comida, cosa que hizo que no acabara de entenderse bien lo que decia.

Inoue le sonrió al escuchar ese comentario. Cuando acabaron de comer, Rukia notó que su amiga estaba nerviosa, solo hacía que mirar el reloj. Cuando el reloj marcó las 3, comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa aún, ¿Sería porque estaba a punto de comenzar el programa de comediantes que tanto le gustaba? Entonces sonó el timbre y Inoue se levantó de repente, levantando a Rukia con ella con una energía nunca vista.

-¡Kuchiki-san, abre la puerta rápido!

Inoue estaba emocionada mientras Rukia se dirigía a abrir la puerta algo extrañada. Al abrirla se encontró con un chico bastante más alto que ella, de pelo naranja que iba con el ceño fruncido.

-I…chigo – Se quedo mirando sorprendida al chico

Inoue apareció por detrás de Rukia, empujándola a los brazos de Ichigo. Rukia se giro rápidamente a mirar a Inoue.

-¿¡Pero que haces? – le preguntó a Inoue exaltada y extrañada

- Pasa el resto del día con Kurosaki-kun – Inoue miro a Ichigo- Conmigo ya has estado por la mañana, no me parece que pases todo el día conmigo

-Pero…Rukia sabia lo que sentía Inoue hacía Ichigo, por eso mismo no podía aceptar lo que estaba haciendo

- ¡No hay excusas que valgan! – Dijo alegremente, y de repente cerro la puerta

Rukia se quedo mirando la puerta algo preocupada

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Rukia suspiro y agradeció a Inoue lo que había hecho, aunque le costaba reconocerlo.

-… No, mejor que hagamos algo

Los dos se marcharon tranquilamente de donde estaban.

Inoue estaba apoyada en la puerta, la misma puerta que había cerrado de repente para dejar que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun pasaran la última tarde juntos en mucho tiempo. Se dejo caer, lentamente, mientras pensaba en el momento que llamó a Ichigo. A pesar de que fuera en busca suyo cuando estaba en Huecco Mundo, igual que hizo con Rukia en la SS, era distinto. Inoue sabia que cada persona tenía a alguien especial, y aunque le doliera la idea, Ichigo ya tenía a esa persona especial y no era ella.

Rukia y Ichigo seguían caminando…

- ¿Los Hollows te han molestado mucho esta mañana? – Le preguntó Rukia burlonamente

-No, ningún aviso

- Vaya… Que bien

- Resulta que cuando estas lejos puedo relajarme tranquilamente, así que me pasado toda la mañana tumbado en la cama, sin que nadie me molestara – Ichigo remarco lo último que había dicho y eso molesto a la chica

- Oh… Kurosaki-kun, eres joven, deberías aprovechar más el día, ni que fueras un viejo- le contestó con aquella forma de hablar que tanto molestaba a Ichigo, y al notar que este se molestaba, no pudo dejar ir una sonrisa

- ¡Deja de poner esa ridícula voz y habla como las personas normales! ¡Y yo no soy ningún viejo, si hay algún viejo por aquí eres tú, anciana! – Dijo todo esto terriblemente enfadado y señalándola con el dedo en medio de la calle.

Toda la gente que estaba cerca de ellos les miraba, ella siguió avanzando dejándole detrás, justo cuando él se disponía a ir detrás de ella se giro

-Kurosaki-kun, apuntar a la gente con el dedo es de muy mala educación – le devolvió otra vez con aquella voz que tanto odiaba.

Rukia siguió caminando, él chico corrió para ponerse delante de ella. Tenía la impresión de que si no hacía eso, ella no le haría ningún caso. Cuando la adelanto volvió a señalarle con él dedo.

- ¡Ya te puedes quedar en la SS, así me quedaré más tranquilo!

Rukia le plantó una mirada fría directamente a los ojos, se habían enfadado muchas veces y Rukia le plantaba miradas que daban miedo, pero ninguna como esa. Se sintió mal por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Aquel día había decidido no pelearse con ella, y va y le dice eso. De repente Rukia le aparto con la mano.

-Tranquilo, un buen tiempo si que me quedare

Rukia volvió a avanzar sola y Ichigo se sintió mas idiota que nunca. El chico volvió a ponerse al lado de Rukia, quien le ignoraba totalmente.

-Oye… Yo no quería decir eso…- Intentaba disculparse por lo que había dicho antes

La chica le volvió a mirar, ella tampoco quería irse enfadada con él. Le cambio la cara de repente y paso corriendo por delante de Ichigo. Él la miro extrañado y la siguió hasta donde estaba, el escaparate de una tienda de regalos, Rukia estaba alegre, siguió su mirada y no tardo mucho en ver que estaba mirando, un peluche con forma de conejo, demasiado parecido a Chappy.

-¡Es igual que Chappy!- Le explico Rukia seriamente

-No entiendo como te puede gustar ese conejo- le dijo mirando el peluche

A Ichigo le vino la idea de comprarlo para después regalárselo a Rukia, que estaba embobada mirándolo, busco el precio del peluche, enseguida lo encontró y al verlo se quedo de piedra "_Como un peluche de estos puede ser tan caro"_, miro cuanto dinero tenia en la cartera, claramente no le llegaba y suspiro. Rukia se había fijado en lo que hacía, sonrió e intento animar un poco a Ichigo.

-¡Que caro! ¡Nadie se gastaria tanto en un peluche como este!

_"Tú sí" _ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza a Ichigo, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Los dos se marcharon de aquel escaparate y así se les paso toda la tarde. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer ya se dirigían a casa, pasaban por el camino que daba al rió. Ichigo se paro y se fue a tumbar en la hierba, cerca del agua, Rukia hizo lo mismo, pero ella decidió sentarse. Rukia miraba el agua y Ichigo el cielo, anaranjado y con pocas nubes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la SS?- Por fin se lo había preguntado

-Una temporada

- ¿Y cuanto es una temporada para ti?

- … 4 o 5 meses y cuando vuelva… - Rukia se levanto de repente y señalo a Ichigo con el dedo, este la miro extrañado- ¡Seré capaz de patearte el culo, y serás el que me pida que te salve!

-Eso ya lo veremos- Se levanto y se puso en marcha, junto a ella- Oye, ¿no decías que señalar a la gente con el dedo es de mala educación?

-Ja… ¿Desde cuando haces caso de lo que digo?- Le dijo irónicamente

El resto del camino lo pasaron peleando, o al menos eso era lo que parecía desde fuera, por que para ellos era una forma de decirse muchas cosas.

Después de comer, de que Rukia hiciese el poco equipaje que tenia y se despidiera de la familia Kurosaki y Kon, quien no le dejaba ir y le suplicaba que se quedase, se marcho a casa de Urahara donde pasaría la noche, así por a la mañana no molestaría a la familia de Ichigo con el jaleo de las maletas. Durante el camino no se dijeron nada, Ichigo llevaba la maleta más pesada y Rukia una maleta de mano. Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara este ya les esperaba fuera.

-Habéis tardado más de lo que pensaba – les reprocho el vendedor

- Pues no hubieses esperado fuera – le dijo Rukia

Entraron dentro de la casa, donde Ichigo dejo las maletas

- Bueno ¿A que hora te marcharas? – le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia, esta se intercambio una mirada con Urahara, parecía como si esa pregunta le resultase incomoda, Urahara puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella

- Rukia-Chan se irá a las 7, así que si quieres despedirte no llegues tarde, a las 6 vendrán Inoue, Ishida y Chad a despedirse- Respondió Urahara

- De acuerdo… Entonces vendré a las 6 –dijo Ichigo, mientras Rukia intentaba mirar hacía otro lado. Él se dirigía hacía la puerta, para irse- Pues hasta luego- dijo justo antes de irse, aunque espero un poco para recibir alguna respuesta

-Si… Hasta luego- Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, pero no podía esconder un poco de tristeza

Ichigo se fue, y Urahara llevo a Rukia hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde estaba preparada la puerta para ir hasta la SS. La chica llevaba sus maletas, estaba dispuesta a cruzar la puerta en ese mismo momento. Urahara puso su brazo delante de ella para que se detuviese, y así lo hizo.

- Rukia-chan, ¿no crees que es mejor esperarte hasta las 7 y así despedirte de los demás?

-No digas tonterías- Le dijo Rukia fríamente

- Me vas a meter en un buen lió, no sé que puedo decirles para que no se enfaden.

-Invéntate algo, no es tan difícil

- Tan fría como siempre, Rukia- chan

Rukia aparto el brazo de Urahara para pasar aquella puerta que la llevaría a la SS.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Ahora Urahara hablaba en serio, no con ese toque cómico de siempre

- Me lo dijiste por que sabias que lo haría- Le respondió Rukia, fríamente y seriamente

Rukia cruzo la puerta…


	3. Chapter 3

**--Capitulo 3--**

Karakura, 6:07 de la mañana

-¿¡Como que Rukia se ha ido?

Ichigo agarraba a Urahara de su bata japonesa, furioso, no podía creerse lo que le había explicado, no entendía por que Rukia se había ido sin despedirse. Kisuke se separo hábilmente del chico, que dejo de agarrarle.

- Bien… Veo que lo has entendido a la primera – le dijo mientras se colocaba bien su bata

Aquel comentario le enfureció aún más, Ishida puso su mano sobre su hombro, como intentando calmarle y dirigió su mirada hacia el tendero.

-Debe haber alguna razón para que Kuchiki-san se marchara sin despedirse, cuando todos decidimos que vendríamos a esta hora y es más, ella lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo, ¿Me equivoco, Urahara? – le dijo seriamente, mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas como hacía siempre

Urahara volvió a ponerse bien el sombrero, tenía las miradas de Ichigo, Inoue, Chad e Ishida clavadas en él, sus ayudantes también le miraban. Se dejo caer al suelo, mientras una mano continuaba sobre el sombrero, que le tapaba un ojo y respondió a Ishida.

-Tienes razón…

-Entonces, comienza a explicar

Había llegado el momento que temía, recordó las palabras de Rukia _"invéntate algo, no es tan difícil"_ y así lo hizo. Cogió aire, ya estaba listo para explicar lo sucedido.

- Escuchad bien, por que solo os lo pienso explicar una vez – Todos atendían más que nunca a la palabras del tendero- Era una noche radiante, la Luna brillaba como nunca, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando que bajo el mismo techo que yo, dormía una joven y hermosa muchacha, entonces me dirigí al salón para ver la tele y despejarme, a los pocos minutos, apareció ella, diciéndome que tampoco podía dormir, sobre todo cuando pensaba que estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo de un hombre tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan maduro y tan peligrosamente irresistible como yo- cada vez que decía un adjetivo positivo la cara de los chicos cambiaba por completo e Inoue parecía muy interesada en aquella historia- Sin hacer cosas que los menores, como vosotros… – Abrió su abanico y comenzó a señalarlos a todos, finalmente escondió su cara con él, tan solo dejando visibles sus ojos, tapando una gran sonrisa- No podéis saber.- Remarcó con mucho entusiasmo esto último- Entonces me suplico que la dejase marchar, yo solo le abrí la puerta, y ella… decidió volar – Ahora se abanicaba mientras una brillante lágrima salio de sus ojos.

Hubo un breve silencio, el tendero miro a cada uno de los que estaban en aquella sala y comenzó a reír felizmente.

- ¿Queda realista, no?

Justo cuando paró de reírse y abrió los ojos se encontró con el puño de Kurosaki más cerca que nunca y con muy malas intenciones. Logró esquivar el puñetazo, aunque faltó poco para que fuese a parar directamente a su cara.

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun, no deberías de ser tan agresivo, si no, tendré que…

- ¡¡¡Dime al verdad, desgraciado!- Urahara le miró sorprendido y sonrió

-… Echarte de la tienda

Justo cuando Ichigo estaba dispuesto a quejarse, Tessai le cogió con una mano e hizo lo mismo con Ishida. Urahara volvió a taparse la cara con su abanico, dejando solo una mirada fría dirigida al chico de pelo naranja.

-Kuchuki-san se fue sin despedirse por que así lo decidió y ahora está en la SS, su hogar, recuerda-lo.

Tessai les hecho a fuera. Lo que le había dicho Urahara le dejo sin fuerzas para oponerse.

-¿No vas a volver a entrar, Kurosaki?- Le preguntó Ishida, que estaba a su lado, de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

- No…

Inoue y Chad aún permanecían dentro de la tienda, el tendero les miraba extrañado, el chico le miraba seriamente y la chica aún estaba embobada pensando en la historia de antes.

-Urahara-san, la historia que contaste antes era preciosa

El tendero se acercó a ella, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Si quieres te explico la historia de amor de un tendero con una joven quinceañera.

-¿De verdad? – Inoue parecía emocionada

-Claro… y si quieres la ponemos en practica – Le decía mientras la llevaba lejos de donde estaba Chad

Él se plantó delante de los dos, cogió a Inoue y la llevo fuera, donde se encontró con Ishida. Nada más salir y no ver a Ichigo, comenzó a buscarle tan disimuladamente, para ocupar su preocupación, como pudo.

-Kurosaki se ha ido – Le informó mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas- Y creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Las palabras de Urahara resonaban en su cabeza…

Soul Society, 7 días después…

-¡Kuchiki Fukutaicho! –Escuchó la joven que andaba tranquilamente, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de quien la llamaba, era Hinamori, que corría cansada hacía ella con muchísimos informes entre sus manos– Por fin te encuentro- Rebuscó entre los informes los de la 13 división y se los entregó- Estos son los tuyos

Rukia se los comenzó a ojear rápidamente, Hinamori la miraba, cuando dejó de mirarlos, le sonrío.

- ¿Cómo va tu primera semana de Fukutaicho?- Desde lo de Aizen Hinamori había dejado de ser la misma, pero por fin había recuperado aquella alegría que perdió un día

- Bien, gracias…

- ¡Eso es bueno! Estaba preocupada por que casi no sales de tu oficina y et veo muy preocupada, tómatelo con un poco más de tranquilidad, ¿Vale?

_"No es eso…"_, pensó Rukia mientras observaba como Hinamori se marchaba corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano de ella. Decidió ponerse en marcha, primero dejó aquellos informes en su oficina y rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento de la división 13. Cuando llegó se encontró con su capitán, Ukitake, que la estaba esperando.

-Muy bien Kuchiki, es hora de que comencemos a entrenar – ella asintió.

Ya había oscurecido y Rukia volvía sola a la gran mansión donde vivía.

Notó una extraña sensación, una sensación que le hacía sentir incomoda. De repente hubo una explosión cerca de donde estaba, el humo le impedía ver lo que pasaba y repentinamente un shinigami se abalanzó sobre ella, Rukia desenvaino su espada rápidamente y paró el ataque. Su enemigo se alejo de ella, entonces se dio cuenta, aquella extraña sensación ya la había sentido más de una vez.

- He venido a matarte


	4. Chapter 4

**--Capitulo 4—**

Se miraban fijamente. Rukia garro su espada con fuerza.

-Siento decirte que no voy a dejar que lo hagas… Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki

La Zampakutou se volvió blanca y una larga cinta rodeo a la chica, el enemigo la observaba atentamente y rápidamente se coloco detrás de ella, disponiéndose a atacarla, Rukia detuvo su ataque y contraataco al enemigo, logró hacerle un corte en el brazo. El desconocido señalo a la chica mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su brazo.

- Si eres tan poca cosa, no voy a tener ningún problema para matarte

El enemigo alzo la mano y de repente miles de ráfagas de viento se dirigieron hacia la shinigami, que fue incapaz de esquivar todas, recibiendo así serios cortes.

Casi no podía moverse mientras observaba como aquel individuo se acercaba a ella divertido al ver su situación. No estaba segura de poder aguantar otro ataque como ese y lo que le dificultaba más las cosas, estaba indefensa, había dejado ir su Zampakutou con aquel ataque y se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Era consiente que sin ella era incapaz de ganar, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar aquello, tenía que actuar rápido.

- Shakkahou!

Se dirigió velozmente hacía donde se encontraba su Zampakutou, nada más tenerla en sus manos el enemigo se abalanzo sobre ella agarrándola fuertemente del cuello con las dos manos, llevándola hasta la pared. Entonces tuvo una pequeña oportunidad, en vez de intentar librarse de aquellas manos, Rukia clavó su espada en la espalda del enemigo, atravesando su cuerpo, este se separo de ella rápidamente.

- ¿¡Quien eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– la chica no entendía por que otro shinigami la había atacado, estaba confundida

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Hemos venido para matarte, escoria

Se dejó caer mientras miraba a Rukia y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces que desaparecían en el oscuro cielo de la noche.

-¡Espera! – Intentó tocar una de aquellas extrañas luces, pero al hacerlo desapareció

Estaba confundida y cansada, se dejo caer al suelo y se apoyó en una pared cercana y comenzó a curar sus heridas como pudo, suspiro y de repente escuchó una voz que le era familiar.

- ¡¿Kuchiki, estas bien!

Rukia se levantó y se dirigió hacía su capitán

- Ukitake-taicho, ha usted también…

Ukitake asintió mientras observaba como una mariposa infernal se acercaba a ellos. Recibieron la orden de ir al cuartel general de la división 1. Capitán y teniente se miraron y asintieron. Nada más ponerse en marcha, Rukia se resintió de una de las heridas del combate contra aquel extraño.

-¿Puedes continuar?

-Si, no es nada

Cuando llegaron al cuartel se encontraron con los demás capitanes y tenientes, la división 4 también se encontraba ahí, atendiendo las heridas de los tenientes, ya que ninguno de los capitanes había resultado gravemente herido. Hanatarou fue donde se encontraba Rukia, para ocuparse de sus heridas. Byakuya no pudo evitar vigilar a su hermana pequeña mientras la atendían.

Yamamoto llamó primero a los capitanes, un poco más tarde entraron sus tenientes, que se colocaron junto a sus capitanes. Luego comenzó a explicar la situación.

Rukia volvía a casa después de entrenar, esa noche era igual que aquella de hace 3 meses, aquella noche que un desconocido intentó matarla y Yamamoto dio la orden de matar a cualquier sospechoso, no de acuerdo con aquella orden, le plantó cara, aunque tan solo sirvió para que le recordase lo que paso con Kaien, cosa que aún le dolía más.

Aunque ella ahora no pensaba en eso, si no en Ichigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, se preguntaba como estaría, quería verle.

Cuando llegó a su casa su hermano aún no había llegado, supuso que se encontraría en el cuartel de su división releyendo informes importantes, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo.

Estaba cansada, así que se dirigió directamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta lentamente y justo cuando iba a quitarse la vestimenta de Shinigami el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Hola, Rukia

Ahí estaba, apoyado en la baranda de aquel pequeño balcón, estaba tranquilo y en su rostro podía contemplarse una calida sonrisa

-Ichigo…


End file.
